Happy Birthday Hope
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Hope has a birthday. Bit of a sad story.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals.

A/N: I've never written a The Originals fic before but after that finale I had to so spoilers.

It was her birthday and it had been great. Auntie Rebekah had thrown a really big party for her, all her friends had come and they had ice cream, cake and pizza. She had several new and exciting present but there was two gifts- well three- that she hadn't gotten yet. She was both excited and sad to get the gifts but she still wanted them.

"Aunt Rebekah?" she asked her Aunt who was eating some of the extra chocolate ice cream left over from the party from a bowl.

"Yes sweetie." she asked with a smile.

"I'd like my other presents now." Hope asked. Her aunt's smile turned slightly pained she but she nodded and got up from the chair she had been sitting on. Her aunt left the room, returning a few minutes later with two gifts in her hands. One was wrapped in light blue wrapping paper with a silver bow tied around it, and the other was red with a gold bow on it. Hope hesitated for a moment not knowing which one to pick.

These weren't like the other gifts she had gotten that day these were from her parents. Her parents that she had never seen but she knew loved her from the gifts and letters they gave her Aunt every year. She only knew what they looked like because of photos but their letters showed their love for her.

She picked the red and gold one and pulled it to herself. For a moment she just stared at the wrapping paper trying to imagine her parents wrapping it up for her. Tears came to her eyes as they always did on her birthday; it was a happy time and a sad time all in one. It was a reminder that her parents loved but at the same time couldn't be with her. Couldn't raise her, not that she didn't love her Aunt but she couldn't help but think of her parents especially on her birthday.

She reverently opened the wrapping whereas with the other gifts she had opened earlier she had torn through very quickly.

"This is from your Dad." her aunt said as she was opening it and Hope nodded. Dad. She had heard stories about him over the years from her aunt. Her aunt had read Hope her father's letter over and over again until she could read herself. In fact she doubted that she would have been so interested in learning to read so early otherwise. When the last of the wrapping fell away Hope eyes widened at the box. It was an art kit it had paint and brushes and all sorts of things only it was very high end. Her aunt had always said that she had gotten her artistic talent from her father.

"I told him how good you were." her aunt said with a proud smile and Hope beamed at the praise even as she felt a little embarrassed by it at the same time. She wasn't as good as her father. Hope knew she wasn't as good because one time her father's gift had been a painting that he drew and it was much better than hers. As much as she loved the gift and would appreciate it dearly later it wasn't the gift that she most wanted to see and she put it to the side

. She took the other gift and slowly and carefully unwrapped it. This one would be from her mother then. She opened the gift and saw that her mother had given her a beautiful red dress. It was so pretty. Hope took it out of the box and pressed it to her as watched as the dress fell down she noticed a small paper floating the ground as she did so. She put the dress back into the box and bent down and looked at the paper.

_Happy Birthday Hope! I saw this at the store and I had to buy it for you. If it's too big now you'll grow into it. Love, _

_ Mom_

It was such a simple note but it was enough to get her eyes watering. Hope did her best to hold them back because although she knew that it wouldn't be long until she was crying she didn't want to do so quite yet.

"Where is it?" she asked her voice wobbling a bit. Her Aunt Rebecca looked at her sadly and got up and disappeared again. She was gone only for a brief moment before she came back with a large shoe box. Hope knew what was in the shoe box but at the same time didn't know exactly what was in there. Her Aunt put the box down in front of her and she wavered for a moment in hesitation and fear before removing the top.

There were many folded up letters in the box and all of them said on the outside Hope. She had read enough of the letters to know which handwriting was her Dads and which was her Moms. She picked one out at random which turned out to be from her mother. She held the letter for a long moment afraid to read it but at the same time she knew needed to do so. She wondered what she would find. Was it a short or a long letter? There was only one way to find out. Hope slowly unfolded the letter and read.

_Hope, _

_ I want you to know that your mother loves you so much and I wish more than anything that you could be with us but it's not safe for you yet and if there's anything in the world I care about more than own happiness it's yours and your safety. _

The words started to blur again and she could feel the tears streaking their way down her cheeks. This is always how her birthday's ended. This was why she was sure her Aunt put so much effort to making the rest of the day enjoyable to make up for the heart shattering night. She felt herself being gathered into her aunt's arms and her aunt making slow circles on her back hoping to sooth her. But how could she be soothed after reading how much her parents loved her but never being able to see them?!

"Promise me that this is the last time we'll have to do this." Hayley said tears in her eyes but stubbornly refusing to fall as she held the box of Klaus's and her's combined letters. He had promised her that before and failed. They were supposed to have had their daughter back in her home years ago but had failed, due to the fact that every time they defeated one foe another one would show up to take it's place. It hurt terribly to not have her there. It hurt terribly to have missed her entire time as an infant and as a toddler and beyond. Those were years that they would never get back. All they could do was hope. Hope to not lose much more time with their daughter.

However there was only one thing he could say no matter how much of a lie it was or wasn't and they both knew it was the only way to maintain their sanity.

"I promise."

Review Please :)


End file.
